<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Look Like a Pirate by xReaper666x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868865">I Look Like a Pirate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x'>xReaper666x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Narcos (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:42:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: Swearing, implied sex, blood, shooting</p><p>Requested: Yes - Hi- I sort of need comfort right now, I have something lodged in my eye  and we are going to the eye doctor in a few hours (it is currently 5:14  AM) and I- we believe it may be a glass shard of some sort or something  else because before it seemed to be on the very top of the eye but now  it looks punctured in and- I'm not requesting for any like, fics of  comfort, just some kind words cause I hate going under the knife even  though it may be a possibility of it-   (( A-although it-it would be nice if thats okay 👉👈 ))</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javier Peña &amp; Reader, Javier Peña/Original Female Character(s), Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You, Steve Murphy (Narcos)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Look Like a Pirate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: Swearing, implied sex, blood, shooting</p><p>Requested: Yes - Hi- I sort of need comfort right now, I have something lodged in my eye  and we are going to the eye doctor in a few hours (it is currently 5:14  AM) and I- we believe it may be a glass shard of some sort or something  else because before it seemed to be on the very top of the eye but now  it looks punctured in and- I'm not requesting for any like, fics of  comfort, just some kind words cause I hate going under the knife even  though it may be a possibility of it-   (( A-although it-it would be nice if thats okay 👉👈 ))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>You lay panting in bed, covered in sweat with Javier lying beside you trying to simultaneously light a cigarette and catch his breath. Watching him pant with an unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth, head leaned back, and eyes closed tight cause you to burst out in laughter. Slowly, Javi rolls his head your way, raising an eyebrow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry,” you chuckle shaking your head, “you just…look like you’re about to pass out after running a marathon.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I feel like it,” he pants, calming himself a little, “I feel like I ran a very dirty, very exciting, very <em>pleasurable</em> marathon.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Tomorrow’s a big day,” patting his leg, you roll over, snuggling into your pillows and blankets, “lock the door whether you stay of not.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A few minutes later you can faintly hear him put out his cigarette and leave the room. Right before you fall asleep, the bed dips down and an arm reaches over your body.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>________________________________________________________________</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The next morning you, Javi, and Steve joined search bloc on a raid, which led to a shoot-out. Instead of leaving you with your handguns, Carrillo begrudgingly gave the three of you assault rifles, which is much more effective in this situation. As you approach the compound, people begin to split off into teams. Going in with Steve and Carrillo, Javi moves with Trujillo and his team. Moving to cover carefully, everyone pushes forward in shifts, preparing for Escobar’s men to open fire. Ducking behind a stone and cement wall the enemy opens up, firing on search bloc’s position, pinning you down. It’s a back and forth of bullets as each side tries to eliminate the other and gain the upper hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Equipo tres y cuatro van por atrás y los cortan (Team three and four go around back and cut them off),” Carrillo demands as he moves behind you, you can spot another wall ahead that will serve well as cover, “Equipo uno y dos listos, vamos (Team one and two ready, let's go).”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Carrillo pats you on the shoulder and you stand, pushing forward and firing as you run while team two lays down covering fire. Making the second wall team one begins covering fire, letting team two to catch up. Managing to shoot some of the men ahead of you, next to you a member of search bloc goes down. Teams three and four are in position and Escobar’s men have to split attention between both sides, allowing you to pick them off faster. With just a few men left, movement catches your eye. Switching your gun at the threat aiming for you, you squeeze off a round hitting him in the head, but not before he’s able to shoot as well. The bullet hits the wall next to your head and you feel a searing pain in your eye as it slams shut and you instinctively throw yourself back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Motherfucker,” you shout and groan as your hand covers your left eye. Raising your hand off your eye, you can see it’s covered in blood and your body turns to ice, immediately jumping to the worst-case scenario.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y/n,” Steve yells running over to you, “let me see.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Steve tries to pull your hand away but you kick him away, “FUCK OFF!” You spit, backing up against the wall. When you are sick, you enjoy someone lying next to you stroking your hair, but when you get hurt, especially when the wound is fresh, you hate people touching you. Maybe it’s because your vulnerable and don’t want anyone near you but you just want to cuss, fight, and be left alone…that’s not going to happen.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let me see,” Steve says urgently he tugs on your hand and you feel someone slid into your leg.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Y/n?! Fuck, your bleeding.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tilting your head so you can use your right eye, you see that it’s Javier sitting next to you, moving his hands by your head unable to decide what to do. You should have recognized his voice, but you don’t think your brain’s working properly right now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fuck off and get out of my way,” you snap trying to stand up but both men hold you down.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Move your hand,” Steve says, finally getting it to move, both men lean forward to examine you when Steve releases a sigh of relief, “there’s definitely <em>something</em> in your eye, but I think the blood is just from all the cuts around it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Great,” you grumble, “Can we go now?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yes, I’ll take you to the hospital,” Javier says pulling you into a standing position. Walking you to the car, he stays on your left side, ensuring no one approaches you from that direction, keeping a protective hand on your lower back as he guides you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Carrillo gives Javier his keys so you can drive to the hospital. Sitting in the car, the pain sets in as the adrenaline wears off and your nerves grow. You’ve been beaten, shot, and stabbed, able to deal with that pain and the surgery, but you have a thing about your eyes. You hate when anything touches them and the fact that there is now something <em>embedded</em> in it, that may have to be cut out, is scaring the shit out of you. Fidgeting in your seat, Javier reaches over and places a hand on your knee before moving it to your hand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Calm down mi amor,” Javier says sweetly, “you’ll be fine.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know,” you scoff, trying to hide your pain and nerves with snark, “I just want this over with.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Pulling up in front of the ER, Javier stays on your left, knowing you can’t see and acting as a shield, holding your hand the entire time. Once you’re taken back to the room, Javi stays by your side. Informing you that you need to be put under to have your eye properly cleaned and repaired, the doctor leaves you alone while Javier announces he’ll be there when you get out, and he is. Steve and Connie visit you and drive you home when your finally released, letting them know you’ll just be sleeping they excuse themselves to go home allowing you to relax alone. Looking at yourself in the mirror, seeing the small bandage and eye patch, you don’t notice the door open and shut, unaware anyone’s with you until arms curl around your waist and Javi buries his face in your neck.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m glad you’re ok,” Javi whispers into your neck as he nuzzles it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I look like a poor imitation of a pirate,” you snort, stroking his arms as he kisses your shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You look perfect. I’m going to get our dinner ready and then you’re going to rest.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, and what are you going to do?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I will lay with you, hold you tight, and get you whatever you want. Until the wound heals, I’m at your beck and call.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Turning slowly, you stare at Javi with your one eye and then lean in to kiss him, allowing your mouths to move together like a well-choreographed dance. Pulling away and resting his forehead against yours, Javier takes your hand and leads you to the sofa before dishing out the food he brought, giving it to you. After dinner, you fall asleep and wake with your head in Javi’s lap, his fingers stroking your head and running through your hair gently.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You need to take your meds,” he whispers handing you a drink and your pain pills, which you’re grateful to have as unimaginable pain radiates through your eye giving you the mother of all headaches. Tossing them back, and then laying on Javi’s lap again, you close your eyes but feel him move out from under you before he picks you up and carries you to bed. “New clothes and a bed will make you feel better.” He says handing you fresh pajamas and kissing your forehead.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once you change and lay down, Javi moves behind you, pulling your body tight to his as he curls around you protectively.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was scared when I saw the blood dripping down your face,” he whispers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I was scared too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I didn’t want you hurt, but was afraid you’d be sent away.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Won’t happen.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good, sweet dreams mi amor.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Snuggling closer to him you drift to sleep as he holds you tight, ‘<em>maybe recovery won’t be so bad</em>’ you think right before Javi kisses your forehead again and falls asleep. ‘<em>Yeah, it won’t be bad.</em>’</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“By the way,” Javi murmurs against your head, “You do look like a pirate.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘<em>Son of a bitch</em>.’</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>